I Am Your Wish
by zerochance321
Summary: I wished to be my true self instead I got a guy sleeping in my bed right next to me. He drives me crazy and always bother me or tease me or whatever I just want him to stop. I try to get rid of him but he ends up with me closer. Soon I'll like it that way


Chapter 1: Guardian

Why doesn't anybody see me for who I am? Is it really such a surprise? If I did be who I am, will people go against me? The real me? Why is everybody supporting the rumor? I mean it's not even true. I am not the person that you think I am. I have to pretend to be somebody else, because I'm afraid that if I show the people who I am, I will get hurt. So one day I ask for a wish. A wish to have more courage, to be more open to my real self. But sometimes you really got to be careful about what you wish for. One day you might regret it.

Amu POV:

I hate it. I hate the rumors that are spreading just because of my image. It's just not who I am. I bet you if people saw the real me than nobody will even want to be with me. So I decided to make a wish. A wish to change to be my true self, the real me. The next day I found somebody on my bed sleeping right next to me. Was it a dream? Please tell me it's a dream! Because if not than this is becoming a nightmare!

I began to panic once I realize that a guy was on the bed sleeping right next to me. I started to poke him to see if he was real or not. I began to scream that he was real. Due to my scream he started to wake up.

"Shut up it's damn early for this!" he yelled as he grabs my blanket and covers his head. "Whoa whoa whoa who the hell are you and get the heck outta here!" I yelled.

"Hey you wished for this and I'm just doing my job to make it come true so let me sleep for five more minutes!" he said trying to sleep.

"Whoa I never wished for a guy sleeping on my bed!" I said as I grab the blanket and threw him off my bed.

While he was on the floor he tried to get up as he rubbed his head. That's when I realize that he was pretty good looking, way above average I thought. He was a bit taller than me and he looked a few years older than me. He had dark blue hair and had beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Well you wanted to be your true self right? I'm just here to open it up" he said as he finally stood up.

"Well why didn't you say so?" I said as I smile.

"I'm glad you understand" he said smiling back

"What are you crazy?! What makes you think I'll believe that!?" I said as I quickly flipped the table in my room over him.

"Ok well here's the thing only you can see and hear me and nobody else can. So when your father comes in he won't be able to see me." He said as he points his finger at the door.

Suddenly my dad came in with sleepy eyes. "What's the matter Amu? I heard you screaming before is something the matter? Hmm what are you doing in your pajamas come on you got school soon" he said as he yawns and closes the door.

"What the hell why didn't my dad see you?! Wait are you ghost?! Aaaaaahhhhhh my life is haunted!" I yelled.

"Ok no I'm not a ghost but I guess you can say that I'm your guardian and if you want your dad to see me than I'll let him but for now only you can see me. Just think of me like a fairy godmother except that I'm a guy who happens to be really good looking with special powers" He said with a smirk on his face

"No thanks all I just want is for you to leave" I said

"No can do until I make your wish come true" he said being serious

"I meant for you to leave so I can change my clothes I got school you know," I said as I grab my clothes.

I quickly changed my clothes in the bathroom since there might be a pervert in my room. I ran down the stair into the kitchen and toss a toast into my mouth as I ran out to school. While I was running I saw the guy from before following me, but he wasn't running instead he was floating!

"What the hell?! You can float?!" I yelled.

"Well it beats running and hey why didn't you tell me that you were leaving?" he questioned as he kept floating

"I just didn't want to ruin your beauty sleep" I replied

"Oh well, by the way what is this so called "school"?"

"You're see and stop floating!" I screamed making a remark.

Once I was at the school entrance I immediately turn to my other self, the cool and spicy character. There many of my classmates and other students looked at me with those eyes thinking of how cool I was.

"Hey isn't that Amu Hinamori?" said one boy

"The cool and spicy girl!" said another boy

"Oh my god she is so cool" said one girl

"Yeah she's in my class" said another girl

"Aw no fair" said the girl's friend

"I wish I was like her" said another girl.

My god I hated this time of the day and it gets worse when I get in class. They just expect so many things about me. My parent makes it worse for me too. They would buy me gothic clothes that support this cool and spicy character. Sometimes I wouldn't mind wearing frilly clothes like my little sister Ami.

"Wow aren't you famous," said the guy

" Just leave me alone you wouldn't understand how I feel" I said as I looked down.

"True but I did many jobs so I kind of understand how you feel." He said looking up

I went inside to my class and there was my classmates talking about me like usual. I just wished they quiet down and stop spreading so many rumors. I walked to my seat and looked out the window like my usual day. Except this time was different. There was a floating guy behind me watching everything that I do.

When class started things became more troublesome.

"My god this "school" is mad boring!" he said as he kept floating around the class.

"Shut up and stop floating around the classroom I can't take this lesson seriously." I whispered to him.

"Well do something," he said as he keeps poking me at the side

"Ahah stop please ahaha ok just stop hee he I said as I laughed quietly

"Fine when?" he said

"Just wait till school is over," I whispered

During school time this guy likes to mess people's heads around and he keeps teasing me. He would poke my classmates around and pretends to draw on them. I guess he was really bored. Good thing they couldn't feel that or else I'll be in a lot of trouble.

Just when school was over he did the same thing like always floating. When we were out of the entrance from school we decided to talk.

"Hey can you like stop floating and let people see you? I'm tired of looking at your direction it's making people think I'm crazy talking to air," I said.

"Ok ok just relax." He said as he stopped floating and landed on his feet.

"There, people should see me" he said as he snapped his fingers

"Are you sure? I don't see the difference" I said as I examine him.

"You'll see," he said

There I saw a girl running toward me. It turned out to be Yaya. She was one of my few friends who accepted me for who I am.

"Hey Amu!" she yelled happily

"Hey Yaya" I said smiling to her

"Hmmm I was wondering why you didn't go to Guardians at school, but now I know why." She said with a grin looking at the guy.

"Yaya it's not like that!" I said as my face blush

"Yeah ok, so what's your name?" she said smiling to the guy

"Hmmm yes I need a name…you can call me Ikuto. Ikuto Tsukiyomi is the name" he answered

"So are you Amu's boyfriend?" asked Yaya as she makes a big grin on her face

"Hmm I guess I am from now on I'm Amu's boyfriend" he said smiling

"What?!" I yelled.

"Wow this is big news Yaya got to tell everybody at guardian! Oh I know since tomorrow is no school how about you couple hangs out with us Guardians?" exclaimed Yaya.

"Sure me and my girl will be there!" he said getting excited

" All right meet us at school tomorrow at 11:30p.m." she said as she ran back home

"Wait Yaya!" I yelled but she was long gone.

"Ok what just happen?" I asked.

"Well let's just say that we got a big day tomorrow." Said Ikuto.

"Whoa I'm not going to happen!" I said as I walk back home

"Hey by the way where am I sleeping anyway?" he asked

"On the floor, oh wait no you'll be sleeping outside with the cats cause I'm not letting you in my house!" I yelled.

That day really changed my life and I knew that my life was going to get crazier thanks to this guy. I just really hope that today was just a dream and that I'm really sleeping trying to wake up from this disaster.


End file.
